


Getting Wet Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly

by MasterXploder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Commissioned Story, F/M, Golden shower, Omorashi, Someone actually paid me to write this, This is as far as I go with stories about someone being humiliated, Urination, Wetting, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: Link does not have it easy while inside Jabu-Jabu. Not only is he getting bossed around by the zora princess, but he really needs to visit the little hero's room on top of that. Unknown to him, Ruto is having much the same problem, he'll find out sooner or later.(This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)





	Getting Wet Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly

**Author's Note:**

> Contains underaged wetting desperation. Reader discretion advised
> 
> This story commissioned by Irvinegamer of Omorashi.org. Check out the link below if you would like to commission me for a fic!
> 
> https://www.omorashi.org/forums/topic/44230-masterxploders-story-commissions-general-thread/

Lord Jabu-Jabu of Zora’s Domain was a big fish, and not just in the metaphorical sense. The zora guardian took up a good deal of the fountain he resided in, and could very easily swallow a person whole if they were not careful. For as large as he was, however, he looked even bigger on the inside.

This was what Link, the young hero from Kokiri Village, had just discovered. Standing with his back to the insides of Jabu-Jabu’s teeth, he took his first step into the guardian’s body, cringing as his boot stepped in water mixed with saliva.

“I agree with you, Link,” said Navi, his faithful fairy companion. “This is the least pleasant place we’ve been to so far.” She looked over at the bubbles, strange tentacles, and other gross things before turning back to him. “But King Zora’s daughter is supposed to be in here somewhere, and we can’t get the Zora’s Sapphire if we don’t bring her back. We’ll just have to get this over with as soon as we can.”

Link only nodded in response. The Zora’s Sapphire was the last stone they needed for their plan to stop Ganondorf. He would brave any danger to save Hyrule, no matter how gross it was.

Trekking across the room, Link and Navi came to a red wall not unlike the valve in a heart.

“Looks like this is the door leading inside,” said Navi, “You ready to go in, Link?”

Navi did not expect any reply more than an affirmative noise, but Link was still strangely quiet in that moment. “Um, Link? You ready?” she asked again, turning to him. She found Link glancing off to the side with a look of worry. “Are you alright? What’s the matter?”

Link looked at her and, after a couple seconds, put one hand below the belt of his tunic and rubbed his knees together.

“Oh,” sighed Navi, “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

An embarrassed Link nodded.

“Well, I guess it’s been awhile since we’ve taken a break for that,” said Navi, “But I don’t think we can stop now. The princess might be in danger right now, and I don’t think the zoras would like it if you just relieved yourself inside their guardian. Do you think you could hold it for a little while?”

Link frowned at Navi’s words. In truth, he had needed the bathroom for a little while now, but he didn’t want to mention it ever since they found Ruto’s message in that bottle. He knew that rescuing others came far before taking care of his potty problems, so he stood up tall and put his determined face on.

“I’m sorry, Link,” said Navi, “We’ll get through this as long as we stay careful. Now let’s go find the princess!”

 

* * *

 

Not more than a couple rooms further in stood the young Princess Ruto. She was unharmed and not in danger at the moment, but that didn’t mean she had cause to be happy.

“What is with all this gross stuff?” she bemoaned while looking at the strange tentacles and other creatures nearby. She had been in Jabu-Jabu enough times to know that these things were not normal. Then again, ever since that strange red-haired man showed up, nothing had really been normal in the domain.

As much as she wanted to get away, Ruto had no choice but to go forward. The Zora Sapphire, her most precious stone, had gone missing somewhere inside Jabu-Jabu’s depths. She was only ever to give it away to whoever would become her husband. How could she possibly marry someone without it?

But Ruto then became aware of a more immediate problem than that. She groaned as she put a hand on her groin and rubbed her legs together. “Ugh, I forgot to go pee today.”

This was no slight need, either. Her bladder felt quite uncomfortable, right at the point where she’d be looking for the bathroom under normal circumstances. How she had not noticed this earlier was beyond her. In any case, trying to find her stone with this distraction would be a bad idea.

Good thing this wasn’t the first time she had been in here while really needing to go. She knew of a place in Jabu-Jabu’s body that worked to filter minerals out of the water, so she could tinkle in there without harming him. “I hope you won’t mind the detour,” she said out loud, though she didn’t know if Jabu-Jabu could hear her.

But before she could take a single step, the sound of the door opening behind her got her attention. Someone else was in here? She was not expecting company, to say the least.  My father better not have sent someone after me.

Standing up tall and refined, Ruto turned around to meet the surprise guests. She expected to see a zora or two, but instead found a young boy in green clothes and a fairy approaching her.

“You! Who are you?” she asked.

“Excuse us,” said the fairy, “I’m Navi, and this is Link. Are you Princess Ruto, by chance? We came in here because we heard you might be in danger.”

“What? Are you saying my father asked you to come here to save me?” Already, Ruto felt her temper flaring up. “I don’t care what he wants, I’d never ask anyone to do such a thing!”

“But that letter in a bottle we found…”

“What letter in a bottle?”  Someone actually found that? Ruto shook her head. “Whatever, I can’t go home right now. Both of you, get out of here, understand?”

Turning around, Ruto walked away with a huff and her head turned up. Things were already bad enough, and having someone else around was definitely not what she needed right now. With any luck, they would both take the hint and disappear from her sight.

“Eeeeyaaaahhhh!”

It turned out that Ruto was the one who would disappear. With her eyes looking elsewhere, she did notice the hole in the floor in front of her, and fell straight through to the room below. She hit the ground legs-first, feeling a sharp pain go through both limbs from the impact. “Gaah!”

Ruto slowly stood back up, wincing from the pain. Her legs really hurt now, and the idea of walking through this entire place filled her with dread from how much pain it would put her in. Furthermore, as she only now discovered, the shock of the impact had caused a small bit of urine to leak onto her legs. Even she couldn’t believe how quickly things had gone from bad to worse.

“Princess Ruto!”

And they would only get worse, it seemed.

Ruto straightened herself out right before Link jumped down through the hole and stood eye-to-eye with her once more.

“Y-you’re still hanging around here? I told you to go away!” she yelled.

“We’re sorry, princess, but we can’t leave here without you,” said Navi, “Are you alright, by the way? That was a pretty sudden fall.”

“I’m…”  hurting from the waist down, and I really need to pee,  she wanted to say. “I’m okay. I’ve been coming inside here since I was little. I know how to keep myself safe.” Of course, there was no way she was going to admit such things to people she had never seen before, let alone ones coming to her rescue.

On the other hand, she knew she wasn’t getting very far on her hurt legs, not even to that spot where she could safely pee. If she played this just right, these annoying intruders may end up working out to her favor.

“Tell you what,” she started, “There’s something very important to me somewhere in here, and I’m not leaving without it. If you help me find it, I’ll go straight back to my father. Deal?”

Link frowned for a moment like he was worried about something, but Navi interjected before he could talk. “Well, if that’s what it will take, then I guess we’ll just have to help out.”

“Great!” Ruto smiled at them for the first time. “Now then,” she continued as she sat down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her raised knees. “I shall now give you the privilege of carrying me.”

“Carrying you?”

Ruto scoffed. “It is a high honor in the zora kingdom to carry the princess wherever she wishes. You should be grateful that I’m asking this of you!”

Navi and Link exchanged looks at each other. “Looks like we’ll just have to play along,” said Navi.

Link didn’t look very happy to hear that, but he walked behind Ruto and lifted her over his head regardless.  This boy is stronger than he looks, noted Ruto.

But more importantly, her plan seemed to be working. With Link carrying her around, she could easily hide her injuries and need to pee for the time being. Still, the sooner they found her stone, the quicker she could get out of her and take care of her problem.

“Onward, servant!” she declared, “and don’t even think about getting feely with my bottom, got it?”

 

* * *

 

Link could no longer deny it; this was the worst part of his journey by far. Walking around the insides of a fish and dealing with gross monsters was bad on its own. Carrying around a bratty princess as she made demand after demand only doubled his misery. 

But the worst part of this whole mess was the constant pressure from his bladder. It seemed like now that he had noticed it, his need to go kept getting worse a lot faster than he would have thought. Having to carry Ruto meant he couldn’t use his hands to hold himself and alleviate some of the discomfort. If not for her nagging, he probably would have set her down to run behind a corner and let loose a long, satisfying pee by now.

So he kept enduring for everyone’s sake, even with all the pain it caused him. He didn’t even leak a drop in one place where he had to swim across a channel, despite how his bladder all but begged for release in all that water. Navi pointing out that peeing in the water Jabu-Jabu had drank would be really rude and might make him sicker helped a little with that.

Eventually, they returned to the room with all the holes they had fallen through. “Hmph, still no sign of my stone,” huffed Ruto, “That must mean it’s deeper inside Jabu-Jabu. Let’s move it, servant!”

Link groaned in response as he stepped forward, carefully avoiding the other holes along the way. Soon, they were in front of the next door.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” asked Ruto, “Get going al-”

“Hah!?”

Link’s entire body tensed up in that moment, as he suddenly felt something leak into his underwear. Something warm and wet, much more worrisome than the wetness he got from swimming not long ago. In his kneejerk reaction, he all but tossed Ruto down and shot his hands to his groin while he bounced from one foot to the other.

“Hey, what the…!” Ruto grit her teeth, stood up, and turned around. “What are you doing, servant? You do not handle a princess in such a manner!”

Link would apologize later, but right now, he was more focused on keeping the rest of his urine inside his body. His dancing paid off, thankfully, and his need lessened to a tolerable, but still uncomfortable, level.

“Are you kidding me?” Link looked up to find Ruto scowling at him with her hands on her hips. “Did you really forget to go potty before you came in here?”

Even with an angry princess in front of him, Link could not lie. He simply nodded while wiggling his hips.

“Ugh, typical,” muttered Ruto, “Well, you better hold it. We’re not stopping until I find my stone and get out of here. There isn’t anywhere to do that in here, anyway.”

More words Link didn’t want to hear, even though he already knew what she was going to say. The pressure was getting painful at that point, but yet again, his only option was to bear it until they were done with this place.

Mustering his strength, Link put his hands back at his sides and gave Ruto an affirmative nod.

“Good, now may we please move on?” asked Ruto, sitting back down to her carrying posture.

Link only sighed as he squatted and lifted Ruto back over his head and went through the door. The doubts that he could hold it through the whole way only grew stronger, but it was not like he could stop now. He just had to remind himself that it was all for Hyrule and the princess. Any pain was worth it for that.

 

* * *

 

Ugh, I didn’t think this could get any worse!

Now above Link’s view again, Ruto went back to nibbling her lip with worry. There was still no sign of her stone, but that had taken a backseat to the other predicament in her mind.

Her need for a bathroom had gotten worse much faster than she had expected. Sitting atop Link and halfway curled gave her little means to resist the pressure from her bladder. If she tried to squeeze her legs and hold herself, Link would surely notice and ask if something was wrong.

Then that boy had to go and reveal he really needed to pee, too. As if she needed another reminder of how bad she had to go; it took everything she had to not hold herself while Link was having his potty dance. Even so, there was no way she was going to say anything now. She was a strong princess, not some little kid who had to tell someone she just met that she needed the toilet. She certainly wasn’t going to let him know of where he could pee, either. Just being around there might prove too much for her to handle, and she would have no cover to hide from a boy’s curious gaze.

Her only hope was that the Zora’s Sapphire was only a stone’s throw away from here. As soon as they grabbed it and got out of Jabu-Jabu, she could hop into the waters of the fountain and release a cloud of yellow mist out of everyone’s sight. The guardian wouldn’t mind; it would be like a drop in a bucket given the fountain’s size.

Ruto shook her head. Just thinking of how she would pee would make her lose control. It was time to focus now, more than ever, and find that stone. On her honor as princess, she would not let this trouble get the better of her.

 

* * *

 

The search continued from there, albeit at a slower place. In addition to the growing dangers deeper in, Link was forced to be very careful with his movements if he wanted to keep his shorts dry at that point.

The kids now found themselves stepping into a new room. Like a few others, this room was a dead-end, just another square full of weird creatures and seemingly nothing else.

“Ugh, still no sign of my stone,” said Ruto, “Servant, let’s turn around and check somewhere else.”

“Wait, Link!” Navi flew up to him, “It feels like there’s something hidden inside here. I think we should try taking out the monsters in here first.”

Link nodded, feeling something off about the room as well.

“Really?” Ruto groaned, “Fine, but make it quick!”

Setting Ruto down, Link stepped forward, his movements stiff and slow. The enemies before him were those weird, sharklike manta rays that liked to glide along in the ground. Normally, Link would use his sword and shield to fight them, but with his bladder restricting his movements so much, he knew that would not be a good idea this time. For this fight, he would have to take a different approach.

Reaching into his tunic, Link pulled out a set of deku nuts in one hand, and his slingshot in another. As soon as one of the creatures got close, he tossed a nut down at the ground, emitting a bright flash that forced the monster into the air. He then quickly took aim and fired seeds at the beast, felling it after only a couple hits. This tactic worked the same with the other monsters, and soon the room was clear of beasts.

Immediately after, a strange light appeared in the center of the room, forming into a big, wooden chest, just like Navi and he predicted. Link lifted the chest open and jumped up to reach in and take its contents. He turned around and held up his prize in triumph: a boomerang fit for a young hero.

“Good work, Link!” said Navi.

“Hmph, I guess you know how to fight,” said Ruto, who stood at the door with her arms crossed. “Now can we please move on before-”

“Gah!”

With nothing holding it back in his triumphant pose, Link felt a long spurt hitting his shorts, enough to seep through and appear as a wet spot on his tunic. Immediately, he dropped the boomerang and shoved both hands as tight as he could onto his groin, bending over and putting everything he had to keep that spot from growing.

“L-Link? You okay?” he heard Navi speak. Somewhere further away, he also picked up a gasp from Ruto.

Link could only gasp and breathe in response. Even if he could talk right now, he was definitely not okay. Even with all his strength, he could feel his hold slipping away. Just a couple seconds later, and the next leak escaped, leaving a damp feeling on his hands. This was followed by a third spurt that dribbled onto the floor, then a fourth, each accompanied with another squeak from him.

And then, with a whine from Link, the floodgates fully opened, making his last spurts seem like little leaks in comparison. The wet patch on his tunic grew to be visible outside of his hands’ reach, though it was nothing compared to the soaking his shorts and underwear received. His hands grew mighty wet as he continued holding his spraying boyhood in vain. Several warm trails ran down his legs and into his boots, creating a gross, damp feeling against his feet. The rest of it fell onto the ground in several broken drops, creating a light piddling noise and a small puddle around his boots.

A full spectrum of emotions ran through Link’s mind the whole time he was wetting himself. In the back of his mind was the relief of finally draining his overfilled bladder, but it could not hold a candle to the shame and humiliation that burned through him. He was supposed to be the chosen hero, yet here he was peeing his pants for the first time in who knows how long. That there were girls to witness him doing this only doubled his embarrassment.

“Oh, Link,” said Navi in a tone of sympathy and concern. She wanted to say more, but soothing a kid that just wet himself was not something she had any experience in. She could only hope that Ruto was not about to say something that would make his misery any worse.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately for them, Ruto could not even form a coherent thought at the moment. Link’s wetting had caught her off-guard as much as him, and all she could do was stare with an open mouth at the accident unfolding before her.

It should have been the grossest thing she had ever witnessed, and this was coming from a girl who regularly hung out inside a fish. Even then, she did not want to look away. Every detail, from the big wet spot on his clothes, to the large puddle that grew around him, to his beet-red face and eyes on the verge of shedding tears, made Link look not gross but… cute, in a way. It was enough to make Ruto feel genuine concern for him, and a certain other feeling as well. It took her a moment to figure out what this feeling was, but once she did, she could not help but giggle with a hand covering her mouth.

“Huh?” Both Navi and Link looked at Ruto having her giggling fit. “What’s with you now?”

“Tee hee hee,” Ruto kept laughing, “H-has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you’re really upset?”

“Hey, this is no time to be mean right now!” said Navi. Meanwhile, Link only stared in a manner not unlike a small dog’s.

“I’m not trying to,” said Ruto between laughs, “But you’re just so adorable when you have to pee-eep!”

It came out. Not all of it, but enough for her to hear it hit the ground. Ruto stopped her laughing at once, crossed her legs, and crammed her hands onto her groin. Her time was running out; she had maybe seconds before it all came spilling out.

Of course, Link and Navi had seen it all happen, and now they only gawk in response. “Um, Princess Ruto? Do you need to go, too?” asked Navi.

“I… I…” Ruto stammered, her face as red as Link’s. “Don’t you dare follow me!” She turned around at once and waddled out of the room, thankful that the door closed on its own.

“Ahhh, no, why now?” She panted as she shuffled down the hall, gritting her teeth and keeping one eye closed. Her legs still stung a bit from the fall, but that was the least of her worries right now. Her cheeks burned from the humiliation of nearly wetting herself in front of another person. That he had just had an accident mattered little. And now, she was mere moments away from having the longest pee in a good while, with nowhere suitable to go in sight.

At least, that’s what it looked like. In her desperation, it had become too difficult to think of anything other than  I gotta pee, I gotta pee, I gotta pee! As such, she was not paying much attention to where she was going, or what was around her.

A loud screech in front of her changed that.

“Waaaaah!” Ruto jumped back, landing on her bottom. Opening both eyes, she saw the worst things she could see right now: monsters, more than a few, and all of them looking very angry at her. Her mind going blank in panic, Ruto scrambled backwards on all fours, unaware of the small trail of dribble she was leaving on the floor. But as fast as she could crawl away like this, the monsters were faster, already closing the distance towards her.

For a moment, Ruto thought this was the end for her, and a very unfit way for her to go out at that. This fear was immediately quelled by a boomerang flying in from behind her and striking the creatures all before they could lay a single claw on her. The next thing she knew, something round, black, and hissing landed in front of her, and then she was lifted back up and rushed away from the monsters. Mere seconds later, a loud boom erupted behind her, and she didn’t dare look back to see the carnage that the bomb had just caused.

“You okay, Princess?” came Navi’s voice again.

Looking up, Ruto noticed they were back in the room with the chest. She had been saved from danger, all by a kid that had wet himself. Even after how poorly she treated him, he still came to her rescue. This boy was something special, she had finally realized. He had done more to earn her respect in one day than any other zora had achieved in years.  Maybe he’s the one I’ve been waiting for...

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” she replied, “Th-thank… Huh!?”

That was when Ruto felt the last of her hold giving out, heralded by a squirt leaving her body from between her legs. She squeezed her legs together as much as she could, but at the angle she was held, it could do nothing to stop the oncoming flood.

Ruto found herself making the same squeaks and gasps Link made as she finally let loose a steady, powerful stream of lightly-tinted urine with an audible hiss. It splattered against the fabric of Link’s hat, soaking it in mere moments.

For a moment, her embarrassment was at the same level as Link’s during his accident. The Princess of Zora’s Domain losing control and wetting herself like a child? Truly unthinkable! Even worse than that, she was letting go directly  on  another person, and not even another zora. The whole domain would be ashamed to know of such a scandalous act.

But none of that mattered when she remembered something about relieving herself after being fit to burst: it felt good. Much too good for her to care about anything else in that moment. Ruto couldn’t stop herself from smiling and sighing in bliss, lifting her head and closing her eyes as she let every last drop of pee spray out wherever it may land.

Unfortunately for Link, that turned out to be all on his head. It did not take long for his hat and hair to grow soaked with zora urine. His sudden shower kept going from there, running down parts of his face and making him shut his eyes and mouth to keep it from getting in them. Drips and tiny trickles fell off his head and onto his tunic, spreading the wetness to his shoulders and chest. The sharp smell forced its way up his nose, making it wrinkle in disgust.

It was the grossest thing he had ever endured in his life, but not once did Link think about setting Ruto down or tossing her away. The moment the pee struck his head, it was like he became robbed of all logical thought. Even Navi could not find the words to speak, and only looked on in stunned silence.

This shock and disbelief stayed with them until the very end, with Ruto’s stream dying away as quickly as it had started. At the same time, Ruto felt herself coming down from the high of relief, and the weight of what she had just down began to weigh her down. She knew full well the only place all of her urine could have gone, and she was starting to realize how heavy she must have felt in his arms right now.

“Um, let me down now, please,” she said.

As if waking from a dream, Link perked up and did as he was asked. Once on the ground, Ruto stood up and faced him, where she first saw the damage she had caused. Link looked like a puppy caught out in the rain. A smelly, gross rain, but he was not a happy kid either way.

Ruto had a hard time looking at Link in such a sad state any longer. Even after being treated like dirt and wetting his pants, he still came to her rescue like a true hero. The only reason he would have done something like that was if he genuinely cared for her safety. That fluttering in her heart came back, and there would not be a distraction for her this time. She had to come clean to him.

“L-Look,” she started, her hands behind her back, “I lied to you about there not being somewhere to pee. The truth is, I was about to go there and do that when you showed up. After that, I just wanted to get my stone and get out before I didn’t have a choice anymore.”

“But if you knew about it, why didn’t you take us there? Link had to go, too,” said Navi.

“Because princesses don’t just tell people they just met that they need the bathroom!” said Ruto with a red face, “And for all I knew, he probably would’ve wanted to peep on me while I was going.”

“But Link’s not like that.”

“Yeah, w-well I guess I know that now.” Ruto sighed and looked away. “So, what I’m trying to say is… s-sorry, and stuff. You probably still hate me now, but at least I said it.”

Looking back to them, Ruto noticed they looked unconvinced of her apology. With how poorly she treated them, she supposed it was to be expected.

“Well, I guess I won’t mind if we took a detour to get you cleaned up,” she continued, “I certainly do not wish to be carried around by someone who stinks of pee.”

At this, Link perked up a little, finally getting rid of those piercing puppy eyes and even smiling a little. Ruto still found it adorable how it only took a little bit to cheer him up.

“If Link wants to do that, then I guess it’s fine,” said Navi.

“Tee hee, now then,” said Ruto, sitting back down, “I shall guide you to the waters you can bathe in. Now shall we be going, Mister Pee-Pants Hero?”

Link obliged, picking her back up and stepping out of the room. Ruto winced a bit at the warm, wet hands holding her rump, but it could not be helped. Perhaps this would give her the perfect excuse to join him in his bath.  I wonder if I’ll get to see a Hylian without his clothes on today? Her cheeks turned red at the thought. She could not deny that she was a little curious about what they looked like, and why they hid their bodies under so much clothing.

But one thing was certain at that point: as soon as they found her stone, Ruto knew she would not hold onto it for very long. Their quest here was not over yet, but Link had already proven himself worthy of taking the Zora’s Sapphire, and with it, her hand in marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Captain L for editing


End file.
